


dirty talk

by Marf (hylianndreamer)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylianndreamer/pseuds/Marf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some sin to unwind</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty talk

Imagine naked Marth, nothing but smooth skin and bones - and Ike's fucking him into the bed in a tiny dorm room, but they gotta be quiet because who knows if these rooms are soundproof, maybe the neighbors will hear, but the thing is, Ike is real bad at staying quiet - he can’t help the words that spill out of his mouth when he’s balls deep in Marth's tight little hole.

“You’re fuckin’ perfect, Marth,” he whispers throatily into Marth's ear. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, even.”

And Marth whines and whimpers because nothing turns him on more than Ike murmuring dirty nothings.

“Gonna fill you up til you’re leaking, baby,” Ike growls, punctuating every word with a deep thrust. “And then, when you’ve come and you’re all wrung out, I’m gonna eat my cum out of your ass, gonna tongue-fuck you 'til ya can’t see straight.”

Marth writhes desperately against Ike, moaning louder and louder, until Ike has to reach up and cover his mouth to keep him quiet. Of course, Marth just sucks Ike’s fingers into his mouth, hot, sweet heat enveloping Ike’s middle and ring fingers all the way down to the knuckle. 

“Fuck, look how you just open up and take me, so fucking perfect, like your lips were made to get fucked.” Ike can tell that Marth's on the edge, breathing getting more and more uneven.

“Ya gotta be quiet, baby,” Ike mutters, licking a path across Marth's collarbone and up his neck. “Don’t want the neighbors to burst in and find us-” Marth shudders, and Ike grins, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you ? The whole world would know you’re mine, and they’d see just how pretty you looked, fucked out and debauched, moaning like a little whore-”

Marth bucks, a strangled cry wrenching out of his throat, and he comes hard, white ribbons painting their bellies, and he clenches so tight that Ike can’t help but follow immediately after. 

Ike smirks as Marth tries to catch his breath. 

“Damn, for an all decent and righteous prince, you really do like dirty talk.”


End file.
